STALKER
by Black Skull
Summary: Meski sekarang dia shinobi hebat, tetap saja dia si bodoh yang tak bisa merasakan kehadiranku/"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku mengikutimu?","Karena aku tidaklah sebodoh yang kau kira, Hinata" OneShoot NaruHina's Fic


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Stalker © Black Skull

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning**: SemiCanon, AR, OOC (meybe), full Hinata POV, Abal, Gaje, **don't like don't read!**

**Chara: **Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Teuchi

**Pairing: **Naruto x Hinata

**Summary**: Meski sekarang dia shinobi hebat, tetap saja dia si bodoh yang tak bisa merasakan kehadiranku/"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku mengikutimu?","Karena aku tidaklah sebodoh yang kau kira, Hinata"

.

.

.

**STALKER**

_._

_._

_._

_Aku menyukainya, bahkan jauh sebelum dia mengenalku. Aku mulai merindukannya, bahkan sebelum dia mengingat namaku. Dan aku mulai mencintainya, bahkan sebelum dia __merasakan kehadiranku._

Kami-sama, mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengharapkan dia untuk mencintaiku. Tapi bolehkah aku sedikit berharap agar dia mau melihatku? Bolehkah aku meminta pada Mu agar dia mau sekedar menemaniku? Aku tahu, bocah di depanku ini mamang bodoh. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti betapa aku sangat mengharapkannya, betapa aku sangat ingin memilikinya, dan betapa aku sangat– mencintainya.

Kami-sama, aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk menjadi seorang _stalker _seperti ini asal aku bisa melihatnya. Asal aku bisa melihat perkembangannya. Asal aku bisa melihat ia menjadi lebih kuat. Dan yang terpenting, aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum bersamanya.

Mata birunya yang seperti langit saat musim semi itu benar benar mampu menghipnotisku. Safirnya mampu membuatku merasa tenang saat secara sembunyi sembunyi aku memperhatikannya. Cengiran di wajah _tan-_nya mampu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ikut merasa ceria bersamanya.

Langkah langkah bocah di depanku semakin cepat. Mungkin dia merasa ada yang sedang mengikutinya? Tidak, aku rasa tidak. Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau bocah di depanku ini bodoh? Dia pasti tidak akan merasakan kehadiranku. Meski dia sekarang adalah shinobi yang hebat, yang dengan seorang diri mengalahkan ke enam Pein yang merupakan ketua akatsuki. Tapi dia tetap tak bisa merasakan kehadiranku, tak bisa merasakan cakraku yang selalu mengikutinya. Mungkin tak akan pernah bisa selamanya. Karena sekali lagi kubilang, bocah itu terlalu bodoh. Dan aku— tentu saja aku lebih bodoh darinya, karena aku tetap mencintai bocah bodoh itu.

Bocah itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Berjalan dengan santai menuju apartemennya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor hokage. Bocah itu menjawab dengan ramah setiap orang yang menyapanya. Kepopulerannya benar benar melejit setelah dia menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa. Sikap penduduk yang dulu sangat membencinya sekarang berubah drastis menjadi sangat memujanya. Bahkan aku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu ada yang meminta tanda tangannya saat dia sedang makan di Ichiraku Ramen. Dia—telah benar benar berada jauh di depan, dan aku— tertinggal terlalu jauh darinya, aku tak yakin bahkan ketika aku berlari, aku bisa mengejarnya.

"Hoi, Naruto~," gadis berambut merah jambu melambaikan tangannya ke arah bocah itu. Gadis itu—Sakura— gadis yang selalu dicintai bocah berambut pirang bodoh yang selalu aku ikuti. Gadis yang juga bodoh, hingga tak mengetahui kalau ada dia—Naruto— yang selalu mencintainya. Gadis itu malah terus berharap kalau Sasuke sang _missing nin_ akan kembali ke desa dan membalas cintanya. Tsk, benar benar lingkaran orang orang bodoh. Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke tak pernah sadar akan keberadaan Naruto, dan terus menjadi bodoh dengan mengharapkannya kembali. Sedangkan Naruto yang mencintai Sakura tak pernah menganggap kehadiranku. Dia tetap menjadi bodoh dengan selamanya berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti gadis berambut pink itu akan menyadari kehadirannya tanpa memperdulikan aku. Disini, akulah yang menjadi pihak paling bodoh dan paling menyedihkan, karena walaupun sudah tahu begitu, aku tetap mengharapkan anak hokage ke empat itu.

"Ya, Sakura-chan~," Naruto sedikit berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik tembok sebuah rumah. Aku tak ingin sampai Sakura melihatku sedang mengikuti Naruto. Ini akan sangat memalukan, bukan? Aku seorang Hyuuga Hinata, penerus klan Hyuuga —walau aku tak yakin akan hal itu— sedang melakukan tindakan _stalking _terharap bocah Uzumaki.

"Kau dari mana saja, Naruto? Aku sudah mencarimu seharian." Gadis pink itu bertanya dengan tampang galak.

"Wah, ada apa Sakura-chan mencariku?" Walaupun aku tak melihat wajahnya, tapi aku yakin sekarang bocah _tan _itu sedang nyengir lebar.

"Tak usah memasang tampang seperti itu, Naruto." Sakura memutar emeraldnya bosan, aku yakin mantan teman satu teamnya ini sudah benar benar membuatnya muak. "Kau dicari oleh Hokage-sama. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu."

"Ada apa baa-chan mencariku, merepotkan."

"Aku tak tahu, kau cari tahu saja sendiri. Aku hanya diminta untuk menyampaikan ini padamu."

"Tapi aku sangat capek hari ini. Besok saja aku akan menemuinya."

"Yah~, terserah kau sajalah, Naruto. Aku pergi dulu ya, jaa~."

"Jaa~ Sakura-chan~." Sakura melangkah pergi, aku yakin dia akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Sama seperti Naruto, gadis itu juga telah berkembang menjadi medic-nin yang hebat.

.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tangannya kembali dia letakkan di belakang kepalanya. Aku kembali mengikutinya. Kadang kala aku merasa bodoh melakukan hal ini, tapi menurutku ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Aduh lapar sekali, aku akan ke Ichiraku Ramen saja." Naruto mengeraskan suaranya, entah apa tujuannya melakukan itu. Memang kadang kadang saat aku sedang mengikutinya dia sering mengatakan tempat tujuannya. Membuatku sedikit lebih gampang mengikutinya.

Ichiraku ramen saat itu sedang sedikit sepi. Warung ramen kesukaan Naruto itu baru kembali buka beberapa hari yang lalu akibat kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh Pein.

"Hi Naruto." Paman Teuchi langsung menyapa Naruto begitu bocah hiperaktif itu memasuki Ichiraku. Aku bersembunyi di luar, mengaktifkan _byakugan-_ku dan menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Aku pesan satu miso ramen extra besar ya, Paman."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan yang spesial untuk pahlawan desa ini."

"Hahaha, paman ini bisa saja," bocah itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal—malu.

"Lagi lagi kau sendirian saja, Naruto?" tanya Paman Teuchi disela sela dia membuat ramen.

"Iya, Paman." Lagi, bocah itu kembali menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Sekali kali kau harus ajak gadis yang kau suka itu, Naruto." Sakura—pasti dia yang dimaksud paman Teuchi, dan bukan aku pastinya.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada kesempatan untuk ngobrol dengannya paman." Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto. Bukankah dia tadi bertemu dengan Sakura dan ngobrol dengannya? Tapi kenapa Naruto bilang tak punya kesempatan untuk ngobrol dengan gadis yang dia suka?

"Yah, payah kau, Naruto." Sekali lagi bocah bodoh yang selalu aku cintai itu hanya nyengir dan tak menjawab apa apa. Yah, benar kata paman Teuchi, kau memang payah, Naruto.

"Ini, makanlah." Paman Teuchi menyerahkan semangkuk besar miso ramen pada Naruto, lalu kembali melakukan entah-apa-itu di balik mejanya.

Naruto tampak sangat menikmati ramennya. Entah kebodohan apa yang kubuat hingga tanpa sadar aku hampir menghampirinya untuk memberinya minum begitu aku melihatnya tersedak. Dia sedikit kelagapan mencari minum yang sebenarnya terletak tidak jauh dari tangan kanannya. Untung saja dia segera mencapai gelas itu sebelum aku keluar dari persembunyianku.

.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau bawa membawa ini. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan." Paman Teuchi menyerahkan sebuah payung pada Naruto saat Naruto akan keluar.

Aku segera menyingkir, memandang langit sore yang memang sepertinya akan segera hujan. Aku lupa membawa jaket tebalku. Saat ini aku hanya memakai T-shirt berwarna ungu dan celana selutut. Aku menanggalkan seluruh atribut kunoichi dan berjalan seperti warga sipil biasa. Bahkan _hitai-ate_ku, aku gelatakan di meja kamarku. Sudah dapat dipastikan bukan? Kalau aku akan segera merasa kedinginan kalau hujan mengguyurku.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, paman." Naruto mengacungkan payung yang di terimanya dari paman Teuchi dan berjalan keluar, untuk saat itu aku sudah bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang listrik yang cukup besar.

Bocah itu kembali berjalan santai, meski langit sore sudah sewarna dengan bajunya —orange dan hitam— bocah itu tetap berjalan santai. Tangannya yang sejak tadi dia letakkan di belakang kepalanya kini dia letakkan di perutnya, perut yang di dalamnya tersimpan Kyuubi yang disegel di tubuhnya saat dia masih bayi oleh orang tuanya—Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kusina.

"Wah, kenyangnya~." Bocah itu terus berjalan santai sambil mengelus elus perutnya. Aku sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah lucunya. Bocah itu memang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa, bahkan saat aku di hadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa aku satu satunya Hyuuga yang lemah dan Hanabi—adikku, jauh lebih kuat dariku. Dia yang berhasil menyemangatiku saat aku harus bertarung melawan kakak sepupuku sendiri—Hyuuga Neji, saat ujian chunin beberapa tahun silam. Dia juga yang mendorongku untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan mendapatkan pengakuan dari ayahku—Hiashi tou-sama.

Bocah berbelok ke gang yang menuju apartemannya. Akhirnya dia benar benar memutuskan untuk pulang ya? Dia benar benar mengacuhkan panggilan Hokage-sama untuk segera menghadapnya. Suatu yang tidak biasa dari seorang Naruto. Bocah rubah itu biasanya akan segera menghadap Hokage saat mendapatkan panggilan. Apalagi yang menyampaikan pesan itu Sakura. Gadis yang sejak di akademi dia suka.

"Hah~." Aku menghela nafasku. Entah mengapa aku menjadi teringat ucapan Naruto tadi, dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk ngobrol dengan gadis yang disukainya. Sedangkan yang aku tahu bocah itu menyukai Sakura, yang tadi mengajaknya ngobrol. Lalu kalau bukan Sakura, siapa gadis yang disukai bocah itu? Apa mungkin Ino? Yah, mungkin saja. Ino adalah gadis yang cantik, bahkan menurutku dia yang paling cantik di antara kuniochi di rookie dua belas. Selain itu dia juga mempunyai jutsu yang hebat. Atau kalau bukan, mungkin saja Tenten. Dia adalah ahli senjata yang hebat. Dengan rambut coklatnya yang dicepol dua, dia semakin terlihat imut. Atau mungkin saja kunoichi dari desa lain? Seperti Temari-san atau Shion? Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan karena Naruto memang sering misi keluar desa dan bertemu dengan banyak gadis.

Tik tik tik

Sepertinya aku terlalu lama melamun. Tanpa aku sadari rintik hujan sudah mulai turun dengan derasnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan. Dan aku tak menemukan bocah rubah itu disana. Di—dimana dia? Apa aku telah begitu lengah hingga kehilangan jejaknya begitu cepat? Aku mengedarkan bola mataku ke segala arah. Mencari jejak bocah Uzumaki itu. Namun nihil. Dan tiba tiba aku rasakan hujan sudah tidak lagi mengguyurku. Apa secepat itu hujan berhenti?

"Jangan hujan hujanan seperti ini." Suara berat itu tepat berada di telingaku. Aku merasakan hangat yang tiba tiba menjalari tubuhku. Ternyata hujan belum berhenti, tapi ada seseorang yang memayungiku, memblokir air hujan agar tidak membasahi tubuhku.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Aku sedikit tergagap—tidak percaya. Bocah yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depanku nyengir lebar, cengiran yang khas. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Berdiri di satu payung yang sama. Aku menatap lurus safir yang selalu menenangkanku.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak," aku langsung menundukan kepalaku, dan kurasakan panas di wajahku.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, Hinata? Kau sakit?" Naruto mengangkat wajahku untuk lebih dekat dengannya, membuatku semakin berusaha menundukan kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau melamun seperti tadi, Hinata? Kalau kau melamun saat sedang mengikuti orang, kau akan kehilangan jejak orang itu." Bola mata lavenderku membulat, jadi Naruto tahu kalau aku mengikutinya?

"K-kau tau?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa terbahak, membuatku semakin menundukan kepalaku, "tentu saja aku tahu, Hinata. Kau terlalu menganggapku bodoh, tentu saja aku bisa merasakan cakramu. Bahkan aku menjadi sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran cakramu dan merasa kehilangan saat kau tak mengikutiku."

Kalimat Naruto benar benar mengagetkanku. Ternyata, bocah itu tidaklah bodoh seperti dugaanku. Ternyata akulah yang bodoh, yang dengan angkuhnya mengatakan Naruto bodoh.

Aku terdiam, bingung apa yang harus aku katakan. Kenapa bocah bodoh ini—tidak, dia tidaklah bodoh, maksudku kenapa bocah berkuliat _tan _ini membiarkan aku mengikutinya?

"Ayo kita ke apartemenku." Aku menatap sebentar safir itu, "err—maksudku apartemenku lebih dekat dari pada Hyuuga mention, bukan?" Naruto buru buru melanjutkan, mungkin dia takut kalau aku akan salah sangka pada ajakannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?" Sepertinya dia bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku mengikutimu? Kenapa kau memayungiku dan mengajakku ke apartemenmu?" tanyaku dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"Karena aku tidaklah sebodoh yang kau kira, Hinata. Karena aku tidak tega melihatmu terguyur hujan. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berlari dalam hujan untuk menuju rumahmu yang masih jauh." Dia berkata dengan lembut, benar benar lembut. Si bodoh satu ini, kenapa dia selalu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya?

"Cepat, Hinata. Aku tidak akan suka kalau hujan ini membuatmu sakit karena aku tidak suka kalau kau tidak mengikutiku." Naruto menggendeng tanganku dan berjalan kedepan, aku memperhatikan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan putihku. Kami-sama, apakah ini bukan mimpi?

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Naruto berbalik karena aku tak juga melangkah. Entah mengapa ucapan Naruto di Ichiraku tadi kembali bergema di telingaku. Mengapa bocah ini menggandeng tanganku saat dia bilang dia menyukai seorang gadis?

"A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Naruto-kun."

"Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Si-siapa gadis yang kau bilang pada paman Teuchi di Ichiraku ramen tadi?" Kami-sama, sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang yang benar benar memalukan, kenapa aku harus menanyakan hal itu?

"Jadi itu yang tadi membuatmu melamun?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Aku tak menjawab, bukan karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya, hanya saja aku tidak bernafsu menjawabnya.

"Kau sering mengatakan kalau aku ini bodoh karena tidak merasakan kehadiranmu, tapi sepertinya sekarang kaulah yang bodoh, Hinata." Aku terkesiap, tak pernah kusangka Naruto akan berkata seperti itu.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu kalau gadis yang kumaksud itu—," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, "—kau, nona Hyuuga Hinata."

Kami-sama, benarkah Naruto mengatakan itu? Benarkah doaku selama ini telah kau kabulkan, bahkan jauh lebih manis?

Tanpa kusadari tangan yang tadi menggenggam tanganku kini sudah mengankat wajahku untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang terjadi bibir kami sudah menyatu. Tangan kanannya yang memegang payung kini berada di belakang kepalaku, mengelus rambut indigoku. Saat ini, hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku tidak terasa dingin karena ada Naruto—sibodoh yang menghangatkanku.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N] **Tidak pernah nyangka gue akan membuat fict semacam ini. Karena gue yakin kalau fict ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya, maka akan sangat menyenangkan kalau ada yang mau memberikan con-crit buat fict abal ini. Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau membaca fict ini, gue akan memberikan terimakasih yang lebih lebih lebih lagi kalau ada yang mau review. Karena review anda merupakan amunisi buat saya menulis karya karya selanjutnya. Don't be silent reader, guys ^_^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
